I'm Sorry, Sakura
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: They were at the prom having a great time except for him.


**This is my fifth one shot, but my first Sasuke/Sakura pairing. My inner self was telling me to do a SasuSaku fic and here it is.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Ah, prom. It was the one night every senior was looking forward to ever since the first day of freshmen year. It was a long four years, but it was worth the wait.

Every student that was going to the prom spent the day getting ready. Girls were at the salon getting their hair done and their nails made while the boys spent the day playing video games. They had until afternoon to get ready so they just relaxed.

Once five o'clock came, the boys left their home to pick up their dates. Pictures were taken, comments were made on how pretty is your dress to how you look hot in that tux. After everything was said and done, they headed for the limo where they would be sent to their final destination: prom.

The event was being held at Konohagakure Hotel. It was a five star hotel located in downtown Konoha. The place has the best rooms, even more if it was a suite. Room service is the best, especially the food. They also had a pool on the roof. Basically, it was expensive, so imagine the looks on the students' faces when they were told where it was being held.

One by one, the limos arrived. The students that were getting out were amazed. There was a red carpet with a group of people with cameras taking photos of them as they walked ahead to get inside the hotel. They felt like if they were celebrities. With that said, they headed for the elevators that would led them to the top floor.

The theme was a club theme, so the inside was made to look like a club. Lights flashing inside the dim lit room with music ranging from dance, techno, hip hop and even rave music was playing in the background. Tables covered in black tablecloth were on the sides allowing them to dance in the center of the room. The buffet table were located on both sides near the entrance while the DJ booth was toward the back.

Everyone couldn't wait to have the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em>

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the table with a cell phone in his hand. Ever since he arrived, Sasuke was looking for her. He asked if they had seen her, but all he was getting was no from them. To make it worse, every time he was looking for her, his date, Karin, kept demanding to dance with her. He sighed. Why on earth did he agreed to take Karin to the prom?

_This is Sakura Haruno. I'm not home so please leave a message after the beep. Beep._

Frustrated, he threw the phone on the table. He has been calling her at every chance that he get, for example, getting away from Karin. Every time he called her house and cell number, it would ring. It was already eleven thirty. For four and a half hours, he grew worried.

_Where are you, Sakura?_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, dear.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you here by yourself when you could be dancing with me?"

"We just did five minutes ago."

"No need to be rude, Sasuke-kun. Hey what's this?"

Karin grabbed the phone and looked at the number on his cell phone.

"You're calling her of all people? Why are you worrying about that skank when you should be worrying about me? Forget about her. Concentrate on your future with me."

"Hn." _You wish._

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the night. Hope you have a great time! The last song is a slow one, so grab your date and dance. Have a great night, everyone."

The DJ played a song called "Dreams" by High and Mighty Colour. Karin grabbed his hand.

"Oh, this is our song**(yeah, right)**. Let's dance!"

"I'm tired."

"It's that last song. Please, for me?"

"Hn."

Sasuke got up and walked with Karin to the dance floor. Many couples slow danced to the song. Karin rested her head on his chest. He rolled his eyes.

Sasuke looked around him. He saw his friends dancing with their girlfriends. Shikamaru was dancing with Ino. Naruto was dancing with Hinata. Neji was dancing with Tenten, but was checking on Naruto. His eyes were filled with anger when he saw Naruto's hands placed right above his cousin's behind. Any bit further down and he will go over there to knock some sense into him.

Sasuke saw the look of happiness on their faces. They were happy, yet he wasn't. He didn't meant to take Karin to the prom. It was supposed to be Sakura with him, not her. He gently pushed her off of him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry, Karin, but this is not how I envisioned this."

Sasuke walked away from Karin. She shouted out to him.

"Wait! She's not your type! I am!"

Sasuke continued to walk away from her and out through the door. Instead of taking the elevator, he went down the twenty flights of stairs. He ran outside and hailed a taxi. Once inside, he told the driver the address. The man complied and drove him to the location.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the house. He was standing there for about five minutes staring at sight before him. It was a two story house with green paint that looks like it needed a fresh coat of paint. Same for the white fence.<p>

He has been here several times until a few weeks ago.

He made his way through the gate and up the front steps. The lights in the house may be off, but he proceeded to ring the doorbell. After pressing it a few more times, the light from inside turned on and Sasuke could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The lock from the door was unlocked and opened. He came face to face with the pink haired, green eyed girl in front of him.

Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? I was sleeping."

"You didn't show up at the prom, Sakura."

"So? You shouldn't be here at my house. Didn't I told you that I did not want to see you anymore?"

"I know, but-"

"Feeling sorry for what you did to me? Good."

Sakura went to close the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"Let me close the door."

"No, Sakura. You did not answer your phone. No way am I going to allow you to ignore me anymore."

"Go away!"

Sakura stomped her foot onto his. Sasuke flinched to allow her to close the door. He rubbed his foot.

"Sakura, open the door."

"Why should I?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to humiliate you. You have every right to be mad."

"Like hell I am! You made fun of the fact that I wouldn't put out, always pressuring me to sleep with you. Then, I found out that it was a bet you made with your friends on how you planned to get in my pants. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Sasuke understood on what she had said. He was a player. Has been since the last two years. He could get any girl he wanted, with the exception of his friends' girlfriends. He hooked up with any girl that wanted him except for Sakura. Because of that, they made a bet.

If he could manage to take away her virginity before the month of prom, then he would have been rewarded one hundred dollars from every male student from the school. If not, he would give every male student one hundred dollars. Forty thousand dollars was on the line. Four hundred male students against him. That's okay. If he lost, it was only forty thousand. He had a lot of money in his bank account.

Sakura Haruno was a model student. Straight A's, is well liked among her peers with the exception of Karin, has a few close friends, etc. She didn't have time for a boyfriend. It was a surprise that he became interested with her suddenly. Sure she knew him, but she did not know of his true intentions.

It was last month when Naruto went up to him after school when he told him that he lost the bet. Sakura was right behind him. When she asked what he said, Sasuke told her the truth. He received a slap in the face. She cursed at him then ran home crying. She had truly believed that he loved her when, in fact, he did.

Those three months that Sasuke got to knew her had made him fall in love with her. Whether it was her temper or her smile, he was falling in love with her. He was experiencing what Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were having with their girlfriends. During those times, he regretted making that bet.

She avoided him like if he was the plague. Not only him, but also his friends. Naruto was upset that she was ignoring him. Shikamaru found it to be a drag. Neji kept quiet but the way his face would look when he saw her was filled with remorse. They felt bad that they have made her upset. It never crossed their minds that being a virgin was a good thing.

Since Sasuke could not attend prom by himself, he had to ask Karin. Seeing her in a dress that was too tight on her made her look like a five dollar prostitute. He wished that he could turn back time.

Now here he was outside of her house pleading for her to accept his apology.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"Go back to your prom. I'm sure Karin would have a blast with you."

"She did, but I did not like it. I could not finish my last dance with her because you were on my mind. I was hoping that you would show up at the prom."

"Why?"

"To see if you were all right. I have spent the entire time thinking about you. When I did, it made me realize that I love you even more. I truly enjoyed the time we have spent. It was the only time that I have gotten to know the real you."

Sakura unlocked the door again and opened it. She looked at him and spoke.

"I truly believed that you was true to me. Everything we did together was the best part of my life. I knew of your ways, but it never crossed my mind until you told me the truth. After hearing your side, I forgive you."

"Thank you Sakura."

"Good night, Sasuke.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to spend the rest of the night with me?"

"How? Prom's over, Sasuke."

"It's the beginning for you. Get dressed."

She pulled the door so she could allow himself to enter her house. As Sakura went back upstairs Sasuke waited in the living room. Twenty minutes later, she appeared. He couldn't believe on what he saw.

Sakura was wearing a gown that flowed down to her feet. It was white from the waist down with the top part with pink embroidery that resembled cherry blossom leaves. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with a hair ornament to keep it in place. She didn't put on make up with the exception of her lips a red color. The perfume she use was rose scented.

"I picked this outfit to go to the prom. I was so mad, I decided not to attend."

Sasuke walked over to the stereo and put on a cd to play. After it loaded, the first song began to play. It was **Sen No Yoru No Koete** by **Aqua Timez**. He then walked over to her.

"Will you have this dance with me, Sakura-chan?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun."

"I forgot about your corsage."

"That's okay. You here is better."

Sasuke smirked. He took out the flower that was in the breast pocket and put it in her hair. She laughed.

The two danced in the living room until the cd stopped playing. They danced to a collection of songs from **Aqua Timez, LM.C, High and Mighty Colour, and Scandal**. After that, Sasuke cell phone rang.

_"Teme!"_

"What do you want, Dobe?"

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm at Sakura's house."

_"Really?"_

"Who is it, Sasuke?"

"It's Naruto."

"Tell him that I forgive him, Neji and Shikamaru."

"You hear that? She has forgiven the three of you."

_"Thank you, Sakura-chan! We're sorry for everything!"_

" You're welcome, Naruto."

_"We're on our way to pick you guys up."_

" That's okay, Naruto. I have plans with Sakura. You guys go ahead to Tanzaku Town. Me and Sakura are going to a restaurant in a while."

_"See you tomorrow, I mean, later."_

He hanged up the phone.

"Sasuke, how are we going to go out to eat?"

A car honked outside of the house. They went outside to see his brother, Itachi, getting out of the car.

"Need help, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Thank you for bringing my car, Itachi."

"No problem. It has seems to me that she has forgiven you, foolish little brother. You should be grateful for that."

"Hey, Itachi. How are you going to get home?"

Another car pulled up to them. The window rolled down to reveal a woman with dark, brown hair and red fangs on her face.

"I'll take him home."

"Hi, Hana."

"Hi, Sakura. Love the dress."

"Thank you."

"You two have fun. Treat her nicely, Sasuke."

"Yes, Itachi."

Sasuke and Sakura got into the car while Itachi got into his girlfriend's car. All said goodbye to each other and drove away from the house.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the night at a restaurant and later hanged out at the park where they took pictures of themselves. When sunrise came, he took her back home. They had a great time. At the front door, they kissed. When Sakura went inside and closed the door, he left knowing that they would be together forever. He smiled at the fact that it will be true.

As for the bet, he did not have to lose the money. He and his friends threatened to beat up anyone who brought up about the one hundred dollars.

In the end, Sasuke managed to have Sakura as his girlfriend again. He also learned how to respect and love the girl that is Sakura Haruno. She was not worth the bet that he and his friends had made, but she has worth of his love for her.


End file.
